


Silence Isn't Always Golden

by Silver_Rayne



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Rayne/pseuds/Silver_Rayne
Summary: Geralt sees Jaskier in a tavern after the mountain scene. He knows what he needs to do.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 284





	Silence Isn't Always Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I haven't posted a fanfiction online since the quizilla days, but episode 6 really hurt me. So here's my take on a fix-it lol hope you like it. Also special shout out to tumblr user Cherurubi for being the most amazing person ever and not only being my beta, but for doing all my coding too. I love you!

Geralt had never realized how much _space_ Jaskier took up in his life, and in his own thoughts. All the years of thinking he wanted peace, for Jaskier to just _be quiet_ he hadn't realized how wrong he was. At least not until the bard was gone, chased away by Geralt himself, and then the silence was deafening. Left alone with nothing but his own thoughts, the mindless sounds of nature, and an occasional huff or whinny from Roach. It was driving Geralt _insane_. If he concentrated enough, he could hear the echoes of a lute on the wind, or a faint laugh and wordless chatter fluttering through his ears. It wasn't enough, it wasn't _real._

So when he entered a small town to search for a contract, and heard the notes of a familiar voice, he almost missed it. Thinking he was just imagining it again. He stabled Roach, and headed for the tavern anyway. At the very least, maybe some ale would help loosen the tightness in his chest that he'd felt for weeks. Since that day on the mountain. He felt it like a kick to the gut when he opened the door and the bard was there, back turned to him while he played for a lackluster crowd. He didn't recognize the song, but it held a bitter edge to it that Geralt wasn't used to. His chest coiled even tighter. 

He headed for a table in the corner before Jaskier could turn and see him. There were enough people crammed into the small building that it wasn't hard for Geralt to get lost amongst the faces, hiding in the shadows like the coward he was. He let the bard's voice wash over him, filling the silent void he'd been drowning in, even as he ached from the words. 

I'm weak, my love, and I am wanting... " he sings, and something in Geralt broke with the crack in Jaskier's voice. He knew he needed to apologize, needed to do _something_ to get Jaskier to travel with him again. But, well, he was never good with words. The bard was the poet after all. The song ended too soon, and not soon enough, and suddenly Jaskier was collecting what little coin he'd been gifted, and walking up the stairs, away from Geralt. 

He took a large gulp from the tankard he didn't remember ordering, then followed after his bard before he could talk himself out of it. He had already disappeared behind one of the doors of the rentable rooms, but Geralt would know Jaskier's scent anywhere. He followed it to the end of the hall, raised his hand, and knocked on the last door to the right. He held his breath as he waited. There was a shuffling sound coming from inside, followed by a muffled "just a moment" before Jaskier opened the door seconds later. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and a hollowness to his usually full cheeks that made Geralt's heart ache. 

"Sorry I wasn't expecting comp... " his voice trailed off and his eyes went wide when he realized who was standing there. "G-geralt!" He sputtered. 

"Jaskier." He greeted, but there was something odd in his tone, it didn't hold as much of its usual gruffness. 

"What are you-" he started, but Geralt interrupted. He knew that if he didn't get the words he needed to say out quickly, they'd stay lodged in his throat forever. 

Jaskier... I'm sorry. What I said... " he paused. Why was this so hard? They're words, not burning embers of a dying fire. And yet, that's how they felt as he tried to force them out of his throat, like they were burning him, scorching his vocal cords to mere ash in his mouth. 

_Jaskier broke the silence._

"Right, well. Better come in then, lest you risk ruining the reputation of the big, bad Witcher." He said breezily. There was a small smile on his face as he moved to let Geralt into the room, but it seemed watery, like he was expecting a tidal wave to come crashing into him at any moment. He shut the door behind him and turned to Geralt, folding his hands over his chest defensively. 

"I'm sorry, " Geralt tried again with a shaky breath. 

"Why?" Jaskier asked, his tone and the look on his face unreadable. Which was heartbreaking in and of itself, as he was usually such an expressive person. 

Geralt sighed, "You didn't deserve the things I said on the mountain. It wasn't fair. I didn't… _mean_ it." Even to himself the apology sounded flat. 

"But you did... " Jaskier blurted, "you did mean it, or you wouldn't have said it." And the hurt in his eyes, raw and unyielding, made Geralt wish he could rewind time. 

Geralt wasn't good with words, but for Jaskier, and for himself, he had to try. He took a step forward, but didn't reach out to Jaskier. Not yet. "Everything was going wrong, Yen left and.... " he paused, pulling his thoughts together, "Everyone leaves eventually, and I pushed you away before you could leave me too." Geralt had his eyes cast toward the floor without realizing it. 

Silence followed, and as it stretched between them, Geralt braved a glance up at Jaskier. He watched with rapt attention as the open-mouthed shock was slowly replaced with a disbelieving smile. The bard let out a short laugh and shook his head. 

__

__

"That's so stupid." He said, "Like really, really stupid Geralt. What the fuck?" He was smiling now, his tone wry and incredulous. The relief was so profound, all Geralt could do was laugh too. 

"I know. Believe me, I know that now." He agreed. 

"So what you're saying is, you're a great big horse's ass and you missed me terribly while I was gone." He said it matter-of-factly, no question in his tone. Geralt rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from his face. 

"Yes. I did miss you Jaskier." He confessed. It felt like a weight lifted from him then, and that tightness he felt released in his chest suddenly. 

"Well that's good. Because you're never getting rid of me again, dear Witcher. And that's a promise." And before Geralt could process what was happening, Jaskier had closed the distance between them. He took both of Geralt's cheeks in his hands, and leaned up to press their lips together. It only took a few seconds for Geralt to respond, then he placed his hands on Jaskier's hips and deepened the kiss, the bard's words echoing through his head. 

That was a promise he hoped Jaskier would keep, because Geralt didn't think he could ever let him go again. 


End file.
